This invention relates to an improved auger elevator, and more particularly, to an improved auger elevator which includes a novel auger tube having a unique cross-sectional configuration and which is adapted for conveying grain, granular materials and the like up relatively steep, lengthy inclines.
For many years, farmers and others have utilized both stationery and permanent auger elevators to convey or move grain, granular materials and the like from, for example, the ground to the top of the storage bin. These prior auger elevators have all included an elongated cylindrical auger tube. When the prior auger elevators are utilized to convey grain, granular materials and the like up relatively steep, lengthy inclines, cumbersome, relatively heavy external bracing or top-trussing has had to have been used to strengthen and stiffen the cylindrical auger tube. The weight of this external bracing and top-trussing on the upper portion of the auger elevator has often prevented the auger tube from being raised to its optimum angular disposition. In addition, the additional weight of this bracing and top-trussing has made the auger elevator top heavy and difficult to handle.
It is a primary object of my present invention to provide an improved auger elevator which, by the utilization of a novel auger tube, is capable of conveying grain, granular materials and the like up relatively steep, lengthy inclines without the necessity of employing external tube bracing or top-trussing. The elimination of this heretofore required external tube bracing or top-trussing increases the angle through which my improved auger elevator can be raised, decreases the overall weight of my auger elevator and lowers the center of gravity of my auger elevator, as compared to the prior, conventional auger elevators with external tube bracing and top-trussing. This results in greater safety and ease of handling during usage of my improved auger elevator.
More specifically, the auger elevator of the present invention includes a novel auger tube which has spiral flighting disposed therein and which defines a longitudinal flow path for the grain, granular materials and the like being conveyed in my auger elevator. Rotation of spiral flighting moves the grain, granular materials and the like from one end of the auger tube to its other end. A hopper is disposed adjacent to the one end of the novel auger tube for receiving the grain, granular materials and the like to be conveyed and for directing same to the one end of the tube. An undercarriage assembly is used to support the novel auger tube at an angle with respect to the ground and for selectively raising and lowering the other end of the auger tube with respect to the ground.
The novel auger tube includes generally two or three identical elongated tube bodies. Each of these tube bodies has a cylindrical side wall and an elongated aperture which is formed in the vertically, upwardly facing portion of the tube body and which extends from one end of the tube body to its other end. The longitudinal axis of the aperture is parallel to the central longitudinal axis of the tube body. The lateral or side edges of the aperture and the central longitudinal axis of the tube body define an angle of approximately 60.degree. which is bisected by a vertical plane including the central longitudinal axis of the tube body.
First and second vertically disposed, parallel ribs are adjacent to and extend longitudinally along the lateral edges of the aperture for longitudinally strengthening the tube body. An elongated cap covers the aperture so as to prevent the grain, granular materials and the like being conveyed in the tube body from spilling out of or escaping from the tube body through the elongated aperture. The cap includes an elongated central portion that overlies the aperture and third and fourth, parallel, vertically disposed ribs are on and along the lateral edges of the central portion of the cap so that when the cap's central portion overlies the aperture, the third and fourth ribs are positioned adjacent to the first and second ribs, respectively. These four, vertically disposed, parallel ribs form a strong, box-shaped "backbone" for the tube body and provide the tube body with sufficient additional strength and stiffness so that no additional external bracing or top-trussing is required for the tube body even when the novel auger tube exceeds 63 feet in length.
Two or more, usually three, tube bodies that comprise the novel auger tube of my invention are positioned so that their adjacent ends abut and so that their central longitudinal axis are coaxial. Novel tube clamps are used to secure the adjacent, abutting ends of the tube bodies together to prevent relative movement therebetween.
The unique configuration and structure of my novel auger tube affords commercially important advantages other than just significantly increasing the strength and stiffness of the auger tube. In this regard, the inclusion of the box-shaped "backbone" in my novel auger tube provides approximately 5% more cross-sectional area for the conveyance of grain, granular materials and the like, as compared to equivalent, conventional cylindrical auger tubes, tends to minimize the "bunching up" of materials within the tube body and acts as a "safety valve" when such "bunching up" does occur. The inclusion of the box-shaped rib "backbone" also allows accessories to be more easily mounted on the top of my auger tube and permits facile access to the interior of my auger tube without destroying the contour of the tube. The elongated aperture of my auger tube reduces the frictional drag of the wall of the tube body on the materials being moved through the tube body. This lessens the force required to move the materials through the auger tube and reduces grain breakage and cracking.
Furthermore, the novel auger tube of my present invention can be manufactured without the use of any special tube mills. More specifically, my novel auger tube can be formed from flat sheets. This is a significant advantage, from the standpoint of a small manufacturer, since it lessens his dependence on mills which specialize in the manufacture of round tubing.
These and other objects and advantages of my present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of my invention, described in connection with the accompanying drawings.